The Wizard
by Artemisaish
Summary: Nun jauh, di sebuah kastil ditengah hutan sepasang mata onix terbuka lebar. Dia tersenyum "Hm…akhirnya sihirmu aktif Otanjoubi Omedette, Naruto" katanya pelan lalu mata onix itu menutup kembali. Chap 5 Updet.Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Arigatou buat para Reader yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic Ai, *Terharu………..***

** Ai adalah author baru di fic ini jadi, mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahan baik dari segi penulisan, kata-kata atau info-info dalam fic ini. Soalnya banyak tugas dari sekolah ditambah lagi ulangan, jadi Ai tidak sempat untuk cari info. Jadi yang kepikiran untuk ngeberi flame mending tidak usah dech baca fic Ai.**

** Baiklah ini adalah fic yang kedua, dan di fic ini anggap aja London adalah kota paling bergengsi di dunia, dan anggap aja Jepang adalah dunia sihir. Mungkin Jepang akan muncul pada Chap 2. Terus soal Sasuke, dia adalah pangeran sihir. Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi rada aneh. Oh iya perlu diingat "legendanya" Ai kagak tau bener ato tidak soalnya, Ai hanya ngarang tuh legenda. Dan juga soal London tidak usah terlalu diambil hati karena Ai tidak tahu kebenarannya. Just for fun….**

**The Wizard**

**Chap 1**

Anak Penyihir

**Disclaimer : Ngaku dah………..**

** Naruto ntu milik**

** Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T dulu aja dah**

**Genre : Romance/fantasy/supernatural**

**Warning : Yaoi, gak tau apalagi**

** Don't Like Don't Read**

**Pairing : Sasunaru forever**

** Nejigaa**

** Shikakiba**

** Kakairu**

** And others**

**Summary : Naruto merupakan anak bangsawan terpandang di kotanya. Pada suatu hari, dia mendapat kalung dari sebuah toko misterius. Setelah dia memakai kalung tersebut, berbagai kejadian aneh pun mulai muncul disekitarnya????**

Dahulu kala ada sebuah legenda tentang asal usul terjadinya dunia, para orang tua bercerita bahwa dulu alam hanya satu yang dihuni oleh manusia dengan kemampuan biasa (tidak bisa menggunakan sihir) dan manusia dengan kemampuan luar biasa(menggunakan sihir). Selama berabad abad mereka hidup dengan rukun dan saling membantu. Sampai pada suatu kejadian yang menggemparkan, seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan sihir luar biasa membunuh para manusia yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Pemuda yang bernama Orochimaru menggunakan monster ular untuk menghancurkan manusia tersebut. Para pemimpin sangat khawatir dan akhirnya membuat kesepakatan untuk membelah alam menjadi dua, mereka menggunakan seluruh kemampuan sihir.

Maka terbentuklah dua alam, yang satu akan dihuni oleh manusia yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan sihir dan yang satu lagi akan dihuni oleh para kaum sihir. Orochimaru juga disegel di dalam tanah, udara, dan air. Dan hingga saat ini orang-orang dikedua dunia hidup dengan tenang.

Pagi yang cerah di kota London, sebuah kota paling bergengsi di dunia. Burung-burung saling berkejaran untuk mencari makanan pada hari pertama musim semi di kota tersebut. Salju-salju mencair dan bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Aktivitas para penduduk kota dimulai pada pagi yang sangat indah tersebut. Begitu juga pada sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa kuno yang terletak di kawasan elit Avanue Selatan.

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya berjalan menuju salah satu kamar dengan pintu bercat orange terang, kemudian mengetuknya.

"Naruto sayang, ayo bangun, nanti kamu terlambat ke sekolah," kata laki-laki tersebut dengan lembut. "Ayah menunggumu di ruang makan." lanjutnya kemudian berlalu.

Di dalam kamar yang keseluruhan berwarna orange terang, seorang anak laki-laki berumuran 14 tahun menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu dengan malas dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, menuju kamar mandi. Dia lalu menuju jendela dan memandang keluar, betapa indahnya musim semi pertama. Anak laki-laki tersebut memandang langit dengan matanya yang berwarna Blue sapphire, mata indahnya membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya akan seperti tersedot kedalam, menikmati keindahan matanya. Rambutnya yang pirang keemasan tertiup angin dengan lembut. Setelah berganti pakaian, dia segera menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi sayang" kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang sama dengannya sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi Ayah" katanya.

"Naruto, besok akan pergi keluar kota selama beberapa hari, jadi ayah minta supaya kamu jangan buat ulah dulu" kata ayahnya lembut.

"Iya, ayah" kata Naruto lesu.

"Ayolah, jangan lesu begitu, ayah cuman pergi beberapa hari kok" kata ayahnya menghibur.

"Baiklah ayah" katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Ayahnya memang selalu pergi keluar negeri dengan alasan bisnis penting, sehingga Naruto selalu kesepian di rumahnya yang besar itu.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto menuju sekolah di antar supir pribadinya, sedangkan ayahnya berangkat ke kantor.

"Naru, kamu kenapa? Kok tidak semangat begitu, sakit yah," kata sebuah suara.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara, dan terlihat seekor rubah berwarna orange duduk disampingnya sambil memandangnya dengan matanya yang merah bagai darah. Dia menghela nafas.

"HhHh…Tou-san pergi lagi Kyubi…." katanya lemas.

Kyubi adalah binatang peliharaannya yang diberikan oleh ayahnya ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke-7. Naruto mempunyai kemampuan istimewa yang dirahasiakan dari ayahnya, dia bisa berbicara dengan hewan, hal ini bisa sedikit menghiburnya kalau dia kesepian di rumahnya, karena ayahnya selalu bepergian keluar negeri. Naruto juga heran sendiri dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengerti bahasa hewan, yang dia tahu ketika umurnya 3 tahun dia sudah mengajak bicara kucing tetangganya.

"Naru tenang saja kan masih ada Kyubi" kata Kyubi sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang merah.

"Terima kasih Kyub"

Akhirnya sampai di sekolah, dan………….

"Naru_chan ……………I Love You,"

"Minggir kamu!!! Aku juga ingin melihat Naru_chan"

"Naru chan manis sekali!!!!!!!!!!!"

Teriak para fansgirl dan fansboy Naruto kayak orang gila. Butuh lebih dari satu jam bagi Naruto untuk lari dari kejaran para fans fansnya. Dia jadi heran sendiri kenapa pula dia punya fans cowok, kalau cewek seh masih bisa dimaklumi tapi kalau cowok???? Argh……bingung aku!!! Katanya frustasi. Memang seluruh sekolah mengenalnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto anak dari Namikaze Minato bangsawan terpandang di kotanya dan merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze Company yang punya cabang ratusan, baik dalam negeri dan luar negeri, sehingga para gadis di sekolah mengincarnya. *Ralat para laki-laki juga*

"Hei, aku tidak mengerti deh dengan mereka itu" sungut Naruto.

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk kelas" Kata Kyubi dari dalam tas.

"Hari ini aku gak mau masuk kelas, aku mau keatap saja"

Diatap sekolah….

"Disini tenang dan enak, ya kan Kyub?" kata Naruto pada rubah disampingnya.

"Yah…begitulah"

Tiba-tiba ada yang mendobrak pintu. Membuat Naruto kaget dan menoleh, sedangkan Kyubi langsung melompat masuk ke tas Naruto.

"Bolos lagi Namikaze-san" kata seorang laki-laki seumuran Naruto berambut merah maron dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Gaara, apa maumu?" kata Naruto memandang tajam laki-laki didepannya.

"Sama sepertimu" jawab Gaara cuek, dan menuju kesamping Naruto.

Sabaku No Gaara merupakan anak seorang pengusaha kaya, yang entahlah Naruto tidak begitu tau dengan orang satu ini, selain wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi juga agak misterius. Seingatnya dia tidak begitu dekat dengan orang ini. Yang dia tahu dia sekelas dengannya. Mereka berdua hanya diam saja terus sampai lonceng kedua berbunyi yang menandakan pelajaran pertama berakhir. Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang hanya termenung memandang halaman sekolah. 'kenapa aku seh yang harus mengawasinya, mungkin sudah saatnya aku memberikan 'itu' kepadanya' Pikir Gaara, lalu menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Naru kamu mau kemana?," kata Kyubi.

"Ke kantin" jawab Naruto pendek.

Di depan kantin Naruto berhenti, dia tidak jadi masuk karena teringat waktu dia masuk kekantin yang sedang ramai dan semua orang langsung berhenti makan dan mengejarnya. Lalu berbalik menuju halaman belakang sekolah. 'Orang yang menyusahkan' Pikirnya. Seharian ini dia bolos terus sampai jam pulang. Dan menyuruh pulang supirnya.

"Kamu mau kemana Naruto? Kenapa tidak pulang?" Kata Kyubi

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, percuma juga aku pulang" jawabnya lalu pergi ke bagian kota yang tidak pernah didatanginya. Bagian ini sangat kumuh dan penuh orang aneh yang terus-terusan memandangnya. Ketika sampai di bagian yang agak gelap dia tertegun di depan sebuah toko aneh berbentuk jamur raksasa 'aneh, kenapa ada toko dengan bentuk aneh seperti ini, dan apa tadi namanya ''**Magical Store''** toko apa yah?" Pikirnya penasaran. Lalu masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang anak muda" Sambut seorang eh, bukan sebuah boneka beruang. 'Ah, mungkin pelayanan berkostum' Pikirnya. "Anda mau membeli apa di toko kami?" katanya lagi.

"Ng..tidak, saya ingin melihat-lihat dulu." Dan toko tersebut sungguh luar biasa. Banyak sekali barang-barang aneh yang belum pernah dilihat Naruto sebelumnya.

"Anak muda, dalam toko kami menjual berbagai peralatan yang kau butuhkan dan karena kau adalah pelanggan termuda kami maka kami akan memberikan kamu sebuah kalung, pilihlah" Kata pelayan boneka beruang tadi sambil menunjukkan tempat berbagai untaian kalung yang sangat indah. Naruto memilih satu diantaranya yang sangat indah, sebuah kalung berbentuk Kristal putih batang.

"Pilihan yang bagus, setiap kalung mempunyai keajaiban tersendiri. Kalung itu akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang istimewa padamu. Kamu hanya perlu percaya."

Naruto memakai kalungnya dan kemudian pulang. Di rumahnya, dia hanya termenung memikirkan kejadian barusan 'Apa tadi katanya? Kejadian istimewa? Masa seh!' pikirnya merasa heran sendiri.

"Hei Kyub, kamu percaya tidak yang dikatakan boneka beruang tadi?"

"Percaya seh, karena tokonya aneh. Apa kamu tidak merasakan sesuatu ketika berada dalam toko itu?"

"Aku rasa tidak," katanya "Ah, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, aku mau tidur saja," Lanjutnya lalu tertidur. Naruto bahkan Kyubi tidak menyadari bahwa kalung Kristal yang ada di lehernya bercahaya terang kemudian berubah warna menjadi biru. Dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya bukan, tepatnya melayang tersenyum. "Selamat Datang di dunia sihir Naruto…" Gumamnya lalu menghilang tidak berbekas.

**TBC**

**Beneran Tbc lo!!**

**Ai gak tau deh pendapat senpai soal fic yang menurut Ai hancur ini.**

**Terus terang yah, Ai bingung gmn caranya masukin semua karakter Naruto**

**Oh, iya Review yah kalau nggak Ai gak lanjut lo ficnya *Ngancem***

**Bercanda deh…………..**

**Review please**

**NO Flame!!!!!!!!!!**

**AIRU HARUZA**


	2. Chapter 2:Dunia Baru

**A/N**

**Maaf yah Ai kelamaan Ngapdet ficnya, soalnya Ai dah sekolah kembali, dan kesempatan untuk buat fic jadi sempit. Ditambah Ai agak kesusahan cari inspirasi yang bagus. Makanya Ai senang banget, waktu ada yang bilang fic Ai bagus. Oh, iya Arigatou buat Tama neechan yang udah ngasih info cara ngepost ni fic. Tenang aja kali ini ada Sasunarunya kok,Tapi…cuman dalam mimpi Naru…*dilempar***

**The Wizard**

**Chap 2**

Dunia Baru

**Disclaimer : Milik Ai!!!!!!!!!!**

** *dilempar ke jurang ama**

** Masashi kishimoto sensei***

**Rated : T *Mung…Ki..n (ragu-ragu) sebenarnya Ai gak pinter ngebedain rated jadi kalu ada para Reader yang bersedia ngejelasin ama Ai, Ai bakalan berterima kasih banget***

**Genre : Romance/fantasy/supernatural, mungkin ada horornya dikit.**

**Warning : Yaoi/Shounen ai/Typo**

** Don't Like Don't Read **

** And No Flame, Mind to RnR?**

**Pairing : Sasunaru forever**

** Nejigaa**

** Shikakiba**

** Kakairu**

** And others**

**Summary : Naruto bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya adalah seorang penyihir. Dan yang mengejutkan ibunya juga penyihir?!?**

'Dimana? Aku berada dimana?' gumamnya heran, dia memandang sekeliling tapi yang dilihatnya hanya gumpalan kabut yang sangat tebal. Dia lalu berjalan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari kabut tebal tersebut tapi, semakin dia berjalan kabut itu semakin menebal. Dia mulai putus asa, rambut pirangnya tampak kusut, tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu dikejauhan. Semangatnya bangkit kembali dan mulai berjalan, tidak! Dia mulai berlari, kabut mulai menipis disekitarnya. Penglihatannya mulai jelas.

Dia melihat pepohonan yang lebat diselilingnya, dengan kegelapan malam. Bukan, lebih tepatnya kegelapan yang menusuk. Udara dingin mulai menyebar sampai ketulangnya 'Dimana ini? Mungkinkah aku berada di hutan?' pikirnya. 'Tidak mungkin, bukankah aku tadi tidur? Tapi, kenapa aku berada disini? Apa yang telah terjadi?' Lanjutnya sambil menggigil kedinginan. Dia berjalan dikegelapan tersebut. Dari kejauhan samar-samar dia melihat sebuah cahaya, dia berjalan kearah cahaya tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kastil 'Apakah itu kastil _Ratu Elizabeth_? Tapi, kenapa tampak tua sekali dan tidak terawat? Lagipula, ini kan di tengah hutan jadi tidak mungkin itu kastil Ratu Elizabeth, Lalu siapa?' Pikirnya tidak mengerti.

***

Kastil yang tampak tua tersebut dengan perabotan-perabotan yang sudah rapuh sekali. Seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan baju seperti jubah, melangkah tergesa-gesa melewati koridor-koridor yang gelap dan berhenti disebuah pintu yang sangat kokoh dan besar, mengetuknya.

"Tuan…."

"Masuk," Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari balik pintu. Perempuan itu membuka pintu tersebut. Dan tampaklah ruangan yang sangat besar dengan ornament unik dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven sedang berbaring bukan! Tepatnya melayang ditengah ruangan dengan cahaya biru disekelilingnya. Pemuda itu kelihatan seperti tertidur,

"Dia ada diluar" kata wanita berambut merah.

"Jadi, dia sudah datang?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Benar, Tuan Sasuke. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Hm…Baiklah Karin, panggil Suigetsu dan Jugo, sambut dia lalu bawa kehadapanku!" Perintah Tuan Sasuke.

"Baik Tuan!" Kata Karin membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah pintu tertutup pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu membuka matanya dan tampaklah mata onixnya yang kelam. 'Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto' Gumamnya perlahan dan tersenyum tipis.

***

"Huh, kenapa aku bisa terdampar di tempat seperti ini?" Rutuknya. Anak berambut pirang tersebut melangkah menuju kastil tersebut. Semakin dekat dengan kastil itu dia merasakan hawa yang aneh berasal dari kasti itu. Di depan kastil, dia tertegun sebentar, hawa aneh yang berasal dari kastil semakin kuat. Hawanya seperti rasa dingin yang menusuk dan rasa kesepian sehingga membuat bingung.

'Krieeeet' Dia terlonjak kaget oleh suara tersebut. Dia mencari asal suara, ternyata pintu depan kastil telah terbuka entah siapa yang membukanya. Dia melongok dan hanya melihat kegelapan 'Tidak ada siapa-siapa' Pikirnya. Dia melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba seluruh lampu dikastil itu menyala serentak membuatnya kaget. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan apa yang dilihatnya tiga orang telah berdiri didepannya. Salah satunya adalah perempuan berambut merah dan memakai baju yang dimatanya terlihat sangat aneh.

"Selamat datang Tuan Naruto" Katanya sambil membungkuk dihadapannya diikuti oleh kedua lelaki dibelakangnya. "Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Tuan Sasuke" Lanjutnya. Naruto sangat heran 'Darimana mereka mengetahui namaku? Dan katanya aku sudah ditumggu oleh entah siap namanya tadi!' Pikirnya bingung.

"Aku ditunggu?" Tanyanya heran. Perempuan berambut merah itu tersenyum

"Benar, anda sudah ditunggu oleh Tuan Sasuke, mari ikut saya" katanya sambil berjalan kesalah satu koridor yang penuh baju perang yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Sebenarnya Naruto masih ingin bertanya tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci dan akhirnya hanya mengikuti ketiga orang tersebut. Rasanya sudah ratusan kamar yang dilewatinya dan puluhan koridor, ketiga orang itu hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba ketiga orang itu berhenti didepan sebuah kamar berpintu besar berwarna merah bata.

"Tuan Naruto," Kata perempuan berambut merah. "Sebelum bertemu dengan Tuan Sasuke anda harus berganti pakaian dulu." Lanjutnya kemudian membuka pintu berwarna merah bata tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat empat lemari besar, dengan bermacam-macam pakaian yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Naruto. Dia mengerenyit sambil mengangkat salah satu baju yang berwarna orange dengan motif bunga-bunga merah.

"Baju apa ini?" Katanya heran.

"Oh..ini namanya Kimono, silahkan anda berganti pakaian" kata perempuan itu.

"Oh, iya kalian ini siap sebenarnya?"

"Ah, maafkan saya terlambat memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Karin dan yang itu adalah Juugo dan yang satunya adalah Suigetsu." Kata Karin. "Kami adalah pelayan Tuan Sasuke." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ooh" Naruto hanya ber-Oh ria sambil manggut-manggut. Dia kemudian berganti baju dengan baju kimono yang telah disediakan tadi. Setelah itu, mereka berempat lalu menuju kesebuah pintu yang sangat besar. Karin mengetuknya perlahan.

"Tuan, dia ada disini"

"Masuk!" Lalu pintu yang besar itu membuka dengan sendirinya. Naruto melongok dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang melayang di tengah ruangan besar itu. Apa tadi? melayang!!! Naruto hanya melongo heran melihatnya.

"Tinggalkan dia disini" kata laki-laki yang melayang itu lagi.

"Baik, tuan Sasuke" Kata Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu membungkuk hormat lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya tertegun di depan pintu.

"Masuklah Naruto" perintah Sasuke. Seperti tersadar Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan begitu dia masuk pintu besar itu tertutup secara sendirinya. Tinggallah mereka berdua didalam ruangan itu. Sang pemilik kastil membuka matanya lalu terbangun dan tetap duduk pada tempatnya. Tetap melayang. Dan pelan-pelan dia bangkit dan berjalan, bukan berjalan seh tepatnya melayang menghampiri Naruto yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya. Dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan mata onixnya, menyadari hal ini Naruto gelagapan dan bergerak mundur.

"Si…Siapa ka..mu sebe…narnya?" Kata Naruto terbata-bata, agak takut.

"Tenanglah!" Kata Sasuke dengan suara datar dan muka tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sedangkan aku berada ditempat asing seperti ini dan didepanku berdiri seorang yang tidak aku kenal sedang melayang dan kau menyuruhku tenang???" Teriak Naruto keras.

"Hhh..Makanya aku menyuruhmu tenang. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, ayo kemari." Kata Sasuke, lalu mengajak Naruto duduk dikursi yang berada disudut ruangan. Naruto hanya mengikuti Sasuke ke sudut ruangan, lalu duduk disalah satu kursi sedangkan Sasuke duduk didepan Naruto tanpa kursi alias melayang.

"Kamu siapa sebenarnya? Dan tempat apa ini? Setahuku tidak ada tempat seperti ini di Inggris?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Ini bukan di Inggris, ini 'Jepang'!"

"Jepang?? Aku belum pernah dengar ada kota yang bernama Jepang! Itu kota bagian mana?" Kata Naruto heran.

"Bukan, Jepang adalah sebuah 'Dunia', masa kau tidak tahu?" ganti Sasuke yang heran.

"Dunia? Dunia apa? Jangan bercanda!"

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi kamu tidak mengetahui tentang duniamu sendiri?"

"Cukup! Sudah cukup lelucon ini, sekarang aku mau pulang, aku masih banyak urusan daripada mengurusi tentang duniamu atau Jepang apalah namanya!" Teriak Naruto lalu beranjak pergi tapi keburu ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, dari sini tanpa izinku." Kata Sasuke sambil memegang lengan Naruto. Sementara Naruto memberontak terus. "Kalau kamu ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang duniamu dan ibumu!" Lanjutnya. Otomatis mendengar kata 'ibu' seketika Naruto berhenti memberontak dan berbalik menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang ibuku?" Kata Naruto tajam.

"Aku kan tadi sudah bilang bahwa Jepang itu adalah duniamu, dan otomatis itu adalah dunia ibumu juga."

"Maksud kamu itu apa? Aku tidak kenal dengan Jepang, ibuku sudah lama meninggal karena sakit. Kalau kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tidak usah banyak bicara." Kata Naruto sinis. Membuat Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Justru kamu yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ibumu sendiri." Katanya dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, ibumu adalah 'penyihir' sama sepertimu!"

"Hah???" Naruto melongo heran, dia lalu memegang telinganya, kalau-kalau dia salah pendengaran. Tapi kayaknya tidak ada yang salah dengan telinganya.

"Benar Naruto, kamu adalah Penyihir. Jepang adalah dunia sihir dan aku adalah pangeran dunia sihir"

"Ha..ha…ha…ha….ha..," Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya..ya.. lelucon yang sangat bagus, aku beri kamu nilai seratus atas leluconmu barusan, kamu belajar darimana?" katanya.

"Mengapa kamu tertawa? Ini bukan sebuah gurauan, Lihatlah kalungmu." Kta Sasuke sambil menunjuk kalung biru yang ada dileher Naruto. Naruto lalu melihat kalungnya dengan heran.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kalungku?"

"Asal kamu tahu, kalung itu adalah kalung sihir. Seperti ini!" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan pedangnya. "Ini adalah pedang Kusanagi, pedang sihir."

"Maksudmu, aku bisa menyihir dengan ini" Kata Naruto sambil menggenggam kalungnya dengan kedua tangannya, tiba-tiba dia terangkat dua meter dari tanah membuatnya panik lalu jatuh. "Aduh…." Sahutnya mengeluh. Sasuke memandang kejadian itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, sekarang kamu percaya kan?"

"Ta…pi aku……" Ucapannya terputus, sayup-sayup dia mendengar sesuatu. Kabut kembali menebal disekelilingnya, samar-samar dia melihat Sasuke menjauh lalu menghilang tertelan kabut yang sangat tebal. Dia melayang diantara kabut…dan

Kringgggg!!!!!!

Alarm jam berbunyi dengan nyaring di pagi yang sangat indah, membuat sepasang mata biru jadi kesal, Naruto duduk lalu memandang sekelilingnya, dan tersenyum lega.

"Ternyata Cuma mimpi! Fiuh…." Katanya lega. Dia lalu memikirkan mimpinya barusan yang dianggapnya sangat aneh. 'Aku? Penyihir? Mana mungkin! Dasar mimpi aneh, tapi mengapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata?' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia lalu melihat kalung yang ada dilehernya. Dan terkejut sendiri 'Eh, bukankah kemarin kalung ini berbentuk batang dan berwarna putih, kenapa kalung ini berubah bentuk dan warna yah?' Gumamnya heran. 'Mungkin aku hanya salah lihat' Sambungnya kemudian lalu mengenggam kalungnya, samar-samar terlihat kilatan dari kalung biru prisma itu, tapi Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Dia memasukkan kembali kalung itu dibalik piyamanya.

"Kyuubi, Kyuubi!!" kata Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil rubah orange itu. Kyuubi hanya mengeliat-geliat membuat yang memandangnya menjadi gemas termasuk Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengangkat dan memeluk Kyuubi. Membuat mata Kyuubi langsung terbuka lebar.

"Naru, turunkan aku, kamu tahu aku paling benci diganggu kalau sedang tidur!" Kata Kyuubi kesal dan menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata merahnya.

"Yah, maaf deh. Aku kan hanya membangunkan kamu, aku mau cerita nih!" Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan Kyuubi di ranjang. Rubah itu menggeliat sebentar lalu bangun dan duduk dipangkuan Naruto.

"Cerita? Naru mau cerita apa?"

"Oh, aku mau cerita tentang mimpiku barusan. Ini mimpi yang sangat aneh." Kata Naruto lalu menceritakan semua mimpinya kepada Kyuubi. Mendengar mimpi aneh majikannya itu, Kyuubi hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang merah.

"Mungkin itu sebuah pertanda?" Ujarnya setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Pertanda? Pertanda apa maksudmu?" Kata Naruto heran.

"Entahlah, karena menurutku mimpimu itu sangat aneh"

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau mandi dan kesekolah" Katanya lalu segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Setelah berpakaian Naruto dan Kyubi menuju ruang makan *maap, ralat Naruto yang berpakaian bukan Kyubi*, ketika sedang makan pagi….

Ting…Tong….

Ting…tong…

"Tolong buka pintu!" Perintah Naruto kepada seorang pelayan wanita. Pelayan tersebut bergegas keruang depan dan membuka pintu. Tampaklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah gelap tersenyum tipis dan berkata

"Selamat pagi, apakah Namikaze Naruto ada?"

"Eh, ada, Tuan muda sedang makan sekarang. Silakan masuk dulu" Lalu pelayan tersebut masuk ke ruang makan. Setelah mempersilakan laki-laki tersebut masuk keruang tamu.

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Itu tuan, teman tuan"

"Hah! Teman?" tanya Naruto heran, seingatnya dia tidak punya teman.

"Benar tuan, dia sekarang ada di ruang tamu"

Naruto bergegas ke ruang tamu, dia hampir tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Keningnya berkerut. Heran…..

"Gaara?" Katanya setengah teriak. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum tipis lalu melambai.

"Hai, Naruto!"

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kesini?" Jawab Gaara tidak kalah sinisnya.

"Yah, hanya tumben saja. Memangnya kau ada keperluan apa?"

"Aku mau menjemputmu kesekolah" Kata Gaara datar. Sedangkan Naruto sudah melongo.

"Kamu salah makan yah? Oh, atau mugkin kamu orang lain yang sedang menyamar? Atau ini hanya sebuah lelucon? Memangnya ini tanggal berapa? Perasaan ini bukan tanggal satu April?" Tanya Naruto secara beruntut. Membuat Gaara hanya diam. Melihat yang ditanya hanya diam Naruto berteriak

"Woi, kau dengar apa tidak?" Teriaknya

"Iya, aku dengar. Sudah ayo kita berangkat nanti telat." Kata Gaara lalu menarik tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menuruti Gaara walaupun masih heran.

Sesampai disekolah……..

"Naruto-sama, selamat pagi!"

"Eh, Naruto-kun sudah datang?"

Begitu sampai Naruto langsung diserbu para fansgirl dan fansboynya. Membuat Naruto jadi kesal. Dia menatap Gaara yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita ke atap" Kata Gaara dingin. Lalu berkata "Minggir kalian pecundang!" Setelah berkata begitu otomatis para fans aneh Naruto langsung membuka jalan. Entahlah, mungkin karena mereka takut melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti Gaara ke atap. Di atap…

"Ada apa sebenarnya Gaara?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara hanya diam, dia memandang pepohonan yang tertiup angin. "GAARAAA!!!" Teriak Naruto tepat ditelinganya. Gaara menoleh lalu menjitak kepala Naruto

"Bodoh! Kamu mau membuatku tuli yah?"

"Habis! Kamu aku tanya tidak menjawab?" Sungut Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Gaara tadi.

"Yah…" Katanya tapi terpotong setelah tidak sengaja melihat kalung dileher Naruto. "Kalung itu…."

"Ada apa dengan kalung ini?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Dimana kamu mendapatkannya?"

"Oh, aku mendapatkannya ditoko aneh kemarin"

"Aneh?"

"Iya, aneh. Masa toko itu berbentuk jamur! Aneh kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" Kata Gaara berubah menjadi misterius.

"Ada apa?"

"Yah…mungkin kamu tidak mempercayainya tapi ini sudah takdirmu dan kamu harus menerimanya."

"Apa seh yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Eng…Kamu penyihir Naruto!" Kata Gaara datar.

**~TBC~**

***Lari sembunyi***

**R:Hei kemana kau Author tidak bertanggung jawab?**

**A:Maap, saudara-saudara. Nanti Ai lanjut lagi ficnya!**

**R:Kapan?**

**A:Nanti kalau Ai ada waktu!*ditimpuk***

**Yapz, Fic chap dua udah jadi,**

**Arigatou *Membungkuk***

**Nanti Ai publish chap 3nya kalau udah ada ide. Maka dari itu Ai minta saran dari para senpai sekalian.**

**Review Please? ~o^**

**~Airu Haruza~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**A/N**

**He…he…*ketawa kayak orang gila* gimana?gimana? fic Ai ancur nggak! Pasti jawabannya ancur *muram*. Sudahlah, Ai tetap semangat nge-buat nih fic. Tapi, maaf para senpai sekalian kalau Ai ngapdet Ficnya kelamaan karena Ai nunggu ni teman Ai ultah dulu, abiznya dia minta hadiah seh! Otanjoubi Omedette Itechan and Arigatou Ai ucapkan yang sudah RnR fic Ai. Oh, iya perhatian!! Perhatikan baik-baik masa lalu ini Naruto karena bab selanjutnya akan berhubungan.**

**The Wizard**

**Chap 3**

The Truth

**Disclaimer : Ai udah pernah bilangkan ini Punya**

** Masashi kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/fantasy/supernatural**

**Warning : Yaoi/Shounen ai/Typo banget.**

** Don't Like Don't Read **

** And No Flame, Mind to RnR?**

**Pairing : Sasunaru forever**

** Nejigaa**

** Shikakiba**

** Kakairu**

** And others**

**Summary : Gaara memberi tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak penyihir. Dan sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang ibunya.**

'Apa? Dia bilang apa tadi? Mungkin aku salah dengar?' Pikirnya.

"Eng…Gaara kamu bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Naruto masih cengo.

"Aku bilang kamu itu seorang 'penyihir' Naruto" Kata Gaara datar sambil memberi penekanan pada kata penyihir.

"Apa kamu bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda" Kata Gaara masih datar. Jawaban itu langsung mengingatkan Naruto pada mimpinya semalam. 'Eh, kenapa semua mengatakan aku adalah penyihir? Tidak mimpi, tidak disini, ada apa sebenarnya?' Pikirnya heran.

"Kamu ini sebenarnya siapa? Jangan membuat aku bingung." Tanya Naruto pada Gaara, tetapi orang yang ditanya hanya diam memandang pepohonan, membuat Naruto kesal.

"Woi, kalau orang bicara itu didengarkan tahu!" Teriaknya.

"Hhh…kamu berisik!"

"Enak saja, ini gara-gara kamu tahu! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Semalam aku mimpi aneh, sekarang kamu datang malah tambah aneh. Aku jadi bingung."

"Mimpi?"

"Iya, aku mimpi aneh."

"Mimpi seperti apa?"

"Aku bermimpi, aku berada di suatu tempat yang tidak kukenal. Lalu aku masuk di sebuah kastil ditengah hutan. Pakai baju aneh yang baru aku ketahui namanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya….apa yah?..."

"Kimono…."

"Iya betul, kimono! Lo kok kamu bisa tahu seh?"

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja"

"Lalu aku ketemu sama seorang anak laki-laki yang melayang"

"Melayang?"

"Iya, dia melayang dan dia bilang bahwa aku ini penyihir. Lalu dia membuat aku melayang, sewaktu aku menggenggam erat kalung ini." Kata Naruto seraya menunjukkan kalungnya. Gaara hanya memandang kalung biru Naruto. Dan bergumam 'Ternyata aku keduluan yah sama dia'

"Eng… Gaara, ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu bahwa kamu ini penyihir dan kalung itu buktinya" Kata Gaara sambil menunjuk kalung yang ada dileher Naruto.

"Apa maksud kamu?"

"Iya, kalung itu adalah sebuah benda sihir. Kamu bisa menggunakannya untuk menyihir."

"Hah! Bagaimana caranya?"

"Yah, kamu harus melalui suatu proses dulu."

"Proses? Proses apa?"

"Maksudnya begini, di dunia sihir atau yang disebut Jepang. Para penyihir belum boleh menggunakan sihir pada umur 14 tahun kebawah"

"Oh…eh, tadi kamu bilang bahwa ibuku adalah penyihir itu berarti ayahku juga penyihir dong?"

"Kamu salah!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" Tanya Naruto heran. Gaara menhela napas.

"Sewaktu kamu masih bayi, tepatnya setelah kamu berumur 1 setengah tahun terjadi suatu peristiwa, sehingga ibumu meninggal dan ayahmu membawa kamu kedunia manusia ini." Jelas Gaara. Otomatis membuat Naruto tercengang 'cerita apa pula ini?' Pikirnya. Melihat tampang Naruto yang cengo seperti itu membuat Gaara menjelaskan atau lebih tepatnya menceritakan kembali kisah kehidupan Naruto masa lalu.

"Dengar baik-baik Naruto, Dahulu kala ada sebuah legenda tentang asal usul terjadinya dunia, dulu alam hanya satu yang dihuni oleh manusia dengan kemampuan biasa (tidak bisa menggunakan sihir) dan manusia dengan kemampuan luar biasa(menggunakan sihir). Selama berabad abad mereka hidup dengan rukun dan saling membantu. Sampai pada suatu kejadian yang menggemparkan, seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan sihir luar biasa membunuh para manusia yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Pemuda yang bernama Orochimaru menggunakan monster ular untuk menghancurkan manusia tersebut. Para pemimpin sangat khawatir dan akhirnya membuat kesepakatan untuk membelah alam menjadi dua, mereka menggunakan seluruh kemampuan sihir.

Maka terbentuklah dua alam, yang satu akan dihuni oleh manusia yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan sihir dan yang satu lagi akan dihuni oleh para kaum sihir. Orochimaru juga bertarung dengan dua orang terkuat di Jepang yaitu Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha, mereka menyegel Orochimaru di dalam tanah, udara, dan air. Dan hingga saat ini orang-orang dikedua dunia hidup dengan tenang. Akan tetapi, 18 tahun yang lalu seorang wanita yang sangat kuat dan sakti dari dunia kami berambisi untuk kedunia manusia. Tentu saja hal tersebut sangat ditentang oleh para keluarga kerajaan Jepang. Tapi wanita tersebut pantang menyerah dan akhirnya dia sembunyi-sembunyi untuk datang kedunia manusia itu. Di dunia manusia wanita itu menyamar menjadi seorang manusia biasa. Dia lalu bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki tampan dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. Sang wanita yang terlanjur jatuh cinta sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menikah.

Para tetua dunia Jepang tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi apalagi oleh keluarga Klan Uchiha, yang merupakan keluarga kerajaan Jepang. Mereka berniat memisahkan mereka berdua dengan cara meneror mereka berdua, tapi sang wanita yang mengetahui rencana para keluarga kerajaan selalu berusaha melindungi suaminya. Sang suami yang merasa aneh karena selalu diteror akhirnya mengetahui kebenaran dari istrinya, yaitu istrinya adalah seorang penyihir. Saking cintanya kepada suaminya istrinya mengajak suaminya kedunia sihir.

Tapi, ada hambatan! Manusia biasa tidak akan mungkin bisa masuk kedunia sihir kecuali……manusia biasa tersebut meminum sebuah ramuan. Ramuan tersebut hanya bisa didapatkan jika membangkitkan sang penguasa kegelapan Orochimaru! Karena hanya Orochimarulah yang mampu membuat ramuan tersebut. Sang wanita tersebut yang mempunyai bakat alam yaitu mampu melapas segel membuat suatu kesalahan terbesar dalam sejarah dunia Jepang. Dia melepas segel Orochimaru yang disegel pada udara setelah mengadakan perjanjian sebelumnya dengan sang Orochimaru. Isi perjanjian itu setelah Orochimaru membuat ramuan itu dia harus mau disegel kembali setelah satu bulan.

Mungkin namanya saja sang penguasa kegelapan, Orochimaru mengingkari janjinya. Dia malah membuat kekacauan dan membunuh dimana-mana. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga membangkitkan monster ular, Manda! Monster yang paling ditakuti diseluruh Jepang. Tidak ada tempat aman lagi! Saat itu Orochimaru juga berupaya membuka segel dirinya yang ada di Tanah dan air. Berhasil! Orochimaru bertambah kuat dan sukar dikalahkan. Setelah empat tahun berada dalam kegelapan, seorang pangeran dari kerajaan bernama Uchiha Sasuke menantang sang penguasa kegelapan. Mereka bertarung dan kekuatannya tampak berimbang. Sang wanita yang telah melepas segel Orochimaru tersebut merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya. Lalu setelah melahirkan anaknya akhirnya dia telah memutuskan sesuatu.

Saat Sasuke terdesak dan hampir terkena mantra Orochimaru, tiba-tiba wanita itu datang dan menangkal mantra itu. Meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap terkena mantra tersebut dan hanya menjadi pangeran yang jiwanya telah tersegel didalam sebuah kastil ditengah hutan. Dia tersegel disana sampai seorang anak yang mempunyai kemampuan aneh yaitu berbicara dengan hewan yang bisa menyelamatkan pangeran itu. Sang wanita tersebut akhirnya menyegel Orochimaru di 5 tempat yaitu Tanah, Air, Udara, Api dan Petir yang hasilnya mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Sang suami membawa anaknya kembali kedunia manusia." Kata Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya. Membuat Naruto melongo sangat sangat tidak percaya.

"Ja…di an..ak Itu ada…lah……"

"Iya betul, anak kecil itu adalah kamu Naruto dan wanita itu adalah ibumu Kushina Uzumaki, Laki-laki itu adalah ayahmu Namikaze Minato."

"Ha…ha…kamu berbakat mengarang Gaara aku salut sama kamu!" Kata Naruto tidak percaya.

"Bodoh, aku serius! Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Tanya Gaara sangat datar dan tanpa ekspresi, membuat Naruto berpikir lagi.

"Ja..di I..tu se…mua Be..nar?" Tanyanya linglung.

"Tentu saja!" Dan Naruto merasa kepalanya berputar, gelap dia tidak apa-apa lagi.

*******

Naruto terbangun dengan kepala yang masih berputar-putar. Gaara berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan yang masih sama, tanpa ekspresi. Naruto terduduk dengan Kyubi di pangkuannya.

"Aku berada dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Kamu sedang ada dirumah Naru-chan, tadi kamu pingsan lalu diantar oleh anak tanpa ekspresi itu." Kata Kyubi.

"Hah! Aku pingsan tadi?"

"Iya" Percakapan Naruto dengan Kyubi hanya diperhatikan oleh Gaara. Dia tersenyum tipis dan bergumam pelan. 'Wah, kebetulan yang bagus! Ternyata kamu ya, orang itu Naruto!' Lalu menghampiri Naruto yang masih asyik bercakap dengan Kyubi. Tentu saja Gaara tidak mengerti apa yang Kyubi katakana karena, dia tidak mempunyai bakat alam bicara dengan hewan.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya"

"Eh, Gaara aku tadi mimpi bagus lo!" Katanya.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku mimpi kamu memberitahukan bahwa ibuku seorang penyihir, dan aku juga seorang penyihir. Lalu kamu menceritakan masa lalu yang sebagian besar tidak kuingat." Cerita Naruto polos. Rasa-rasanya kalau Gaara bisa membunuh anak didepannya, akan dia bunuh saja. Lalu dengan suara yang pelan dengan banyak tekanan

"Itu Tadi Bukan Mimpi Naruto, Dasar Bodoh!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jadi, itu bukan mimpi yah! Bagus deh kalau begitu" Kata Naruto bloon. Gaara hanya memijat kepalanya, 'Dasar, Hokage bodoh! Kenapa pula aku yang harus ditugaskan memberitahu anak bodoh ini?" (Hokage adalah sebutan untuk kepala sekolah dunia Jepang).

"Terus, kamu ini sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku adalah salah satu murid di Wizard Konoha School yang merupakan sekolah yang paling terkenal di Jepang, kepala sekolah menugaskan aku untuk menemanimu, dan memberitahumu bahwa kamu ini penyihir. Lalu, aku akan membawamu ke Jepang disana kamu akan sekolah dan mempelajari semua ilmu sihir." Jelas Gaara.

"Oh, yah lalu kapan aku akan kesana?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar semangat.

"Saat umurmu 15 tahun" kata Gaara pendek membuat mata Naruto kembali meredup.

"Yah, kan masih lama umurku mencapai 15 tahun, kalau tidak salah delapan bulan lagi." Kata Naruto kecewa.

"Sabar dong, percuma juga kamu kesana karena kemampuan sihirmu tidak akan keluar sebelum kamu berumur 15 tahun."

"Iya, deh. Tapi kamu tadi bilang bahwa kemampuan sihir tidak akan keluar sebelum berumur 15 tahun kan? Tapi, kenapa kamu sendiri bisa ada disini dan sudah menjadi murid disekolah itu?"

"Bodoh, ada yang namanya sekolah tingkat pemula disana. Dan hanya mempelajari sejarah dan cara-cara menggunakan mantra hanya itu saja."

"Oh, begitu yah!" tiba-tiba telepon bordering, Naruto mengangkatnya dan ternyata itu dari ayahnya.

"Naru-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Tadi salah seorang pelayan menelpon dan katanya kamu pingsan disekolah."

"Eh, Ayah Naru tidak apa-apa, ayah tenang saja."

"Apa betul? Ya sudah, hari ini Ayah akan pulang. Tunggu Ayah yah Naruto." Lalu sambungan telepon putus. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah laku ayahnya.

"Eng….Gaara….." Tapi Gaara sudah tidak ada. Naruto mencari Gaara.

"Kyubi, kamu lihat Gaara tidak?"

"Kayaknya dia sudah pulang, waktu tadi kamu bicara dengan paman"

"Oh, begitu yah" Naruto membaringkan dirinya kembali ditempat tidur dan mulai sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. 'Jadi, ibu adalah penyihir dan aku juga begitu? Tapi, kenapa Ayah merahasiakan ini padaku yah? Padahal aku kan juga ingin tahu yang sebenarnya. Pantas saja selama ini keluarga Ayah selalu memandangku sinis bahkan mengacuhkanku.' Dia lalu tertidur dengan kepala penuh dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya sendiri. Kyubi tidur melingkar disebelahnya.

**~TBC~**

**Hoamh…….**

**Ai ngantuk, harus menyelesaikan 3 fic yang sudah tenggat sekaligus. Capek banget. Tidak ada kisi-kisi soal bab selanjutnya *pelit* kalian boleh mengira-ngira!**

**Ai mo istrahat dulu, sudah pegel banget.**

**Oh, iya**

**Otanjoubi Omedette Itechan!!! *Tereak pake Toa***

**Semoga panjang umur**

**Ini fic requestmu……**

**Next chapnya kapan-kapan yah,,,istrahat sebentar lah….**

**Oh, iya Review yah**

**Kalau nggak Ai bakalan kalian semua menunggu setaon!!!! Ha…ha…*ketawa ala evil***

**Review please!!!**

**~Airu Haruza~**

**~_^**


	4. Chapter 4:Nightmare

**A/N**

**Yupz,,,chapter ke 4. Sebenarnya Ai pengen berhibernasi kalau bahasa hewannya dan hiatus kalo bahasa authornya. Lagi sibuk! Tapi, Ai gak bisa karena fic Ai ****nanti gimana??? *Tereak* Ditambah lagi editor saia yang kadang error dan sukanya marah-marah melulu. Hikz….parah banget**

**The Wizard**

**Chap ****4**

Nightmare

**Disclaimer :**** Naruto is Not My Own but I always hope like that**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/fantasy/****Horor**

**Warning : Yaoi/Shounen ai/Typo banget.**

** Mind to RnR?**

**Pairing : Sasunaru forever**

** Nejigaa**

** Shikakiba**

** Kakairu**

** And others**

**Summary :**** 'HhHhh……Hhhh' Naruto terengah-engah, dia memandang sekelilingnya dan menghela napas lega begitu dia mengenali dia ada dimana. 'Mengerikan….kenapa mimpiku tambah buruk tiap harinya? Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki yang berambut panjang itu?' Pikirnya sambil meraba perutnya dan memekik tertahan**

"Naru…. Naru….Naru….kamu dimana? Ayah pulang!" Teriak laki-laki berambut pirang itu begitu menginjakkan kaki didepan rumah yang sangat besar itu. Sedangkan yang dipanggil cepat-cepat menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Iya, Ayah. Selamat datang." Kata Naruto.

"Wuah!!! Naru Ayah rindu sekali!!" Katanya sambil memeluk erat Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

"Hhhh…..I…ya….A…yah, Na..ru ju…ga ri..ndu sa..ma A..yah ta…pi le..pas…kan Na…ru, Na…ru ti…dak bi…sa ber…napas…….Hhhhh…." Kata Naruto dengan suara seperti tercekik. Melihat hal anaknya sudah kayak orang bernapas tanpamu, dia cepat melepasnya.

"Oh, Naru maafkan ayah yah, habis ayah rindu sekali sama kamu. Kamu sudah tidak apa-apa, sudah kedokter?"

"Kan sudah Naru bilang, Naru tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing jadi tidak perlu pergi kedokter."

"Tapi, sayang…."

"Sudahlah, ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang Naru mau bicara sama ayah."

"Mau bicara apa sayang? Kamu tidak membuat ulah lagi kan?"

"Naru jadi anak baik kok" Kata Naruto sambil menggigit bibirnya 'Yah, kecuali bolos tiap hari' Pikirnya.

"Oh, baguslah. Terus kamu mau bicara apa sayang?"

"Eh, itu nanti saja kalau sudah makan malam"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan sekarang" Ajak ayahnya.

Setelah mereka berdua makan malam, Naruto mengajak ayahnya duduk dihalaman belakang sambil menikmati bulan purnama yang bersinar terang dilangit. Kyubi berlari-larian dihalaman.

"Ayah, Naru mau tanya sesuatu pada ayah?" Kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Eng…tapi, janji yah Ayah jangan marah"

"Er….Ok" Kata Minato, heran juga dia.

"Sebenarnya ibu itu meninggal karena apa?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. Mendengar pertanyaan anaknya mau tidak mau membuat Minato kaget.

"Ada apa sayang? Kok kamu tiba-tiba membicarakan ibu? Kamu rindu yah?" Kata Minato agak gugup.

"Ayah, Naru minta jawab saja pertanyaan Naru."

"Yah, seperti yang ayah bilang ibumu meninggal karena sakit."

"Oh, begitu apakah ayah tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang ibu dari Naru?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Minato langsung kaget setengah mati sampai sampai dia terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Ke…na..pa Ka..mu bi..cara se..perti itu?" Tanya Minato terbata-bata.

"Jadi benar yah, ayah menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang ibu dari Naru?" Kata Naruto sambil memandang tajam ayahnya.

"Eh, tidak kok. Ayah tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Kenapa sih Ayah tidak mau jujur saja?"

"Jujur bagaimana sayang?"

"Yah, jujur tentang ibu."

"Naru, ibumu itu meninggal karena sakit, ayah sudah mengatakannya padamu." Kata Minato "Sudah, ayah capek" Katanya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. 'Maafkan ayah sayang, ayah tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan tentang ibumu. Ayah hanya takut akan kenyataan yang akan terjadi jika kamu mengetahui kebenaran itu. Ayah tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, sudah cukup Kushina yang pergi.' Pikirnya sedih.

"Naru, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kyubi sambil duduk dipangkuan Naruto.

"Kyubi, kenapa ayah tidak mau jujur saja tentang ibu?"

"Sudahlah, Naru. Pasti nanti ayahmu mau jujur padamu, kamu tinggal menunggu saja karena mungkin saja dia belum siap untuk memberitahukan kamu tentang kenyataan yang sangat besar."

"Ya, mungkin kamu benar Kyubi terima kasih yah" Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus bulu orange Kyubi.

" Naru, sudah malam ayo kita tidur"

"Baiklah" kata Naruto lalu beranjak sebelum itu, dia melihat bulan yang bersinar keperakan diatas sana, tersenyum sendu. Naruto tidak melihat bahwa kalung prismanya bersinar lagi. Dia hendak berbalik tetapi dia seperti melihat sebuah kilatan dibulan yang bersinar keperakan diatas sana, sangat cepat. Naruto berbalik untuk melihat dengan jelas tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah bulan purnama yang bersinar sangat terang. 'Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' dan melangkah masuk untuk tidur.

*******

'Hh…Aku berada dimana lagi?' Pikir lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu, dia melihat sekeliling 'Hutan lagi? Pasti aku akan bertemu dengan lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu, yang kata Gaara adalah seorang pangeran, masa bodoh dengan pangeran itu kenapa pula aku disini lagi?' tapi dalam hutan ini lelaki itu merasakan haw yang sangat aneh merasuk dalam tubuhnya seperti……….seperti……seperti…….hawa yang sangat mengerikan bagaikan ribuan jarum yang menusuk kulit, berulang kali laki-laki itu merinding. Tiba-tiba dia melihat nyala api dari kejauhan, dia berlari-lari mendekati cahaya itu berharap terlepas dari hawa mengerikan ini.

Sesampai dinyala api itu dia melihat seseorang yang berambut panjang hitam duduk membelakanginya, sulit baginya untuk membedakan apakah orang ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang laki-laki itu ada sesuatu yang mendesis, laki-laki berambut pirang ini sangat kaget dan berbalik, hampir saja jantungnya copot, dia hendak mundur tapi apa daya sepertinya seluruh tulangnya telah membatu suaranya membeku. Makhluk yang mendesis itu merayap menuju seseorang itu, dan lansung membelitkan tubuhnya di leher seseorang tersebut. Seseorang itu berkata

"Manda, aku sudah menunggumu kenapa kamu lama sekali?" Katanya denga suara seperti tercekik, seseorang ini ternyata adalah bergender laki-laki. "Dan Ah, rupanya ada tamu?" Katanya lalu berbalik menghadap laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini terpaku melihat dua makhluk yang sangat mengerikan dihadapannya. Laki-laki berambut panjang ini berwajah pucat sangat pucat dengan mata ular, ditangannya melilit seekor ular besar berwarna ungu.

"Ah, Naruto rupanya…aku sudah menunggumu, lama sekali." Katanya sambil mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih terdiam dengan muka pucat. Tangannya yang pucat, panjang dan kurus menyentuh perut Naruto

"Hm……Disini….disinilah kekuatanku, aku berterima kasih padamu Naruto karena sudah membawakanku kembali kekuatanku." Katanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perut Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan perutnya seperti dicabik-cabik kalungnya bersinar sangat terang, dia berteriak kencang dan menjauh dari laki-laki menyeramkan dihadapannya. Dia melihat sebuah tanda seperti pusaran pada perutnya. Sakit…… sangat sakit….tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, hal terakhir yang dia lihat laki-laki berambut panjang itu berkata

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Naruto" Lalu tertawa panjang dan melengking memekakkan telinga, bukan sebuah tawa yang hangat tapi sebuah tawa yang sangat dingin dengan aura membunuh disekelilingnya. Lalu semua gelap.

'HhHhh……Hhhh' Naruto terengah-engah, dia memandang sekelilingnya dan menghela napas lega begitu dia mengenali dia ada dimana. 'Mengerikan….kenapa mimpiku tambah buruk tiap harinya? Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki yang berambut panjang itu?' Pikirnya sambil meraba perutnya dan memekik tertahan.

"Aduh……perutku sakit sekali, seperti….seperti tercabik-cabik" Katanya dengan muka pucat. Dia lalu mengingat bagaimana tangan dingin itu menyentuh perutnya, sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari salju. Kyubi terbangun, sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dia naik kepangkuan Naruto yang masih berpikir dengan wajah pucat.

"Naru, kenapa mukamu sangat pucat? Mimpi buruk lagi ya?" Tanya Kyubi khawatir, Naruto hanya terdiam masih memikirkan mimpinya yang sangat mengerikan tadi, dia tidak mendengar Kyubi yang dari tadi memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Naruuuuuuuuuu………." Teriak Kyubi membuat Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Eh, Kyubi ada apa?"

"Kamu kenapa sih, kenapa tidak menjawabku?" Kata Kyubi marah.

"I…itu tidak apa-apa kok"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, lihatlah mukamu pucat sekali. Kamu pasti habis mimpi buruk lagi yah?"

"Eh,…tidak kok, kamu tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Aku mengantuk nih! Aku tidur dulu yah Kyub, selamat malam" Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat Kyubi kesampingnya lalu menarik selimut dan tidur kembali. Kyubi sangat heran melihat kelakuan Naruto yang sangat aneh, biasanya kalau Naruto mimpi buruk dia akan menceritakan mimpinya itu.

*******

Keesokan harinya

"Naru, sayang. Ayo bangun nanti kamu telat." Teriak Minato menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Naruto.

"Hm….Iya ayah Naru sudah bangun" Kata Naruto pelan sambil mengeliat-geliat.

"Baiklah, ayah tunggu kamu diruang makan yah sayang"

"Baik, ayah" Lalu Naruto membuka jendelanya dan sinar matahari segera masuk menerpa tubuhnya. Dia merasa hangat lalu segera menuju kamar mandi sebelum dimarahi ayahnya karena terlambat sarapan.

Diruang makan,

"Naru, ayah mau tanya sama kamu?" Kata Minato, Naruto menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi pagi, ayah mendapat telepon dari wali kelasmu dan katany kamu selama dua hari ini tidak pernah masuk kelas alias bolos terus. Apakah itu benar Naruto?" Naruto sedikit kaget dan dia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal ini Minato hanya dapat mendesah.

"Naru, ayah kan sudah bilang padamu bahwa kamu tidak boleh bolos, ayo bilang pada ayah kenapa kamu bolos?"

"I..tu Naru hanya bosan ayah, Naru bosan, sangat bosan" Kata Naruto tetap menunduk.

"Tapi, bukan berarti kamu boleh bolos kan? Sekarang ayah tidak mau mendengar berita bahwa kamu bolos hari ini atau besok atau seterusnya" Tegas Minato.

"Baik, ayah" Kata Naruto sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Nah, sekarang kamu berangkat sekolah. Ayo"

*******

"Wah!!! Naru, sini saya bawakan tasnya yah?" Teriak seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"Enak saja!! Tuan Naru saya saja yang bawakan tasnya?"

"Eh, gadis-gadis tidak boleh mendekati tuan Naru karena tuan Naru itu milik kami!" Teriak segerombolan laki-laki.

"Memangnya kalian itu siapa? Tuan Naru itu milik kami tahu?" Balas para wanita yang tidak terima. Mereka masih saja sibuk beradu mulut, Naruto yang sudah terapit diantara dua kelompok penggemarnya cepat-cepat mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur.

"Mereka semua itu kayak orang gila, aku jadi takut sendiri." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Wajar kan Naru? Mereka kan fansmu" Kata Kyubi dari dalam tas.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kan tidak usah seperti itu." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk kelas sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Dan begitu pintu kelasnya dibuka

"Selamat Pagi Tuan Naruuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!" Serentak seluruh siswa dan siswi dikelasnya menyapanya.

"Eh, iya selamat pagi juga" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, walaupun sebenarnya agak risih. Senyumannya ini membuat beberapa anak cowok dan cewek memerah, Naruto hanya terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Sapa seorang guru wanita didepan kelas.

"Selamat pagi bu"

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru dan guru baru itu adalah wali kelas kalian dari sekarang, ayo masuk tuan Hatake" Kata guru itu mempersilahkan guru baru itu masuk. Dan dari pintu tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bermasker sehingga hanya sebagian wajahnya saja yang tampak. 'Hm, guru yang aneh' Pikir Naruto.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Nama saya Hatake Kakashi, mulai sekarang saya adalah wali kelas kalian." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah tahu wali kelas kalian. Saya permisi dulu." Kata guru wanita itu sambil beranjak pergi. Setelah guru itu pergi, Kakashi berkeliling kelas untuk melihat murid barunya. Ketika dia sampai didepan meja Naruto, Kakashi berhenti dan memandang Naruto, membuat yang merasa dipandang menjadi risih. Naruto balas memandang Kakashi. Akhirnya, Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan berkata

"Wah! Namikaze Naruto, apa kabar?" Sapanya pada Naruto.

"Eh, i..iya baik…." Kata Naruto gugup karena heran, guru baru ini seperti orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya padahal Naruto merasa dia tida pernah melihat orang ini. Kakashi melanjutkan acara berkelilingnya tadi dan kali ini berhenti tepat didepan Gaara. Yang membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya adalah Kakashi dan Gaara sedang bercakap-cakap sesuatu sangat pelan, mereka berdua seperti sudah kenal. Dan guru baru itu seperti melirik-lirik Naruto terus. 'Apa seh yang mereka berdua bicarakan? Kenapa guru baru itu melihat-lihatku terus? Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan dunia Jepang lagi? Aku tanya Gaara saja nanti' Pikir Naruto. Saat istrahat, kelas kosong maka Naruto mendatangi Gaara dibangkunya.

"Gaara" Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam, "Aku mau bertanya? Tampaknya kamu kenal dengan guru baru itu. Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah salah satu guru di Wizard Konoha School."

"Yang benar? Mau apa dia kesini?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Dia ditugaskan untuk mengajarimu beberapa hal tentang materi dasar sihir karena, kamu tidak mungkin ke Jepang tanpa mengetahui dasar-dasar sihir."

"Jadi, aku akan menyihir? Wah, asyiknya!" Kata Naruto girang.

"Bodoh, dia hanya mengajarimu dasarnya, seperti cara penggunaan dan pengendaliannya juga "bakat alammu"."

"Yah! Jadi bukan menyihir yah?" Kata Naruto kecewa padahal dia sudah memikirkan untuk menyihir para fans-fans gilanya. "Tunggu! Tadi kamu bilang "bakat alam" apa itu?"

"Bakat alam adalah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh setiap penyihir sejak dari lahir. Setiap penyihir memiliki dua bakat alam."

"Bakat alam? Jadi, setiap penyihir punya, bererti aku juga punya dong! Eh, bakat alammu apa?"

"Bakat alamku Pengendalian pasir dan pembaca pikiran atau telepati."

"Wah! Hebat sekali! Kalau aku bakat alamku apa yah?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Gaara mendesah 'Huh! Dia itu bodoh sekali sih! Dia pikir bicara dengan hewan itu normal apa?'

"Hei Gaara! Jangan melamun, bantu aku cari tahu bakat alamku itu apa?" Teriak Naruto.

"Kamu pikir saja sendiri" Kata Gaara cuek. Saat mereka berdua sibuk bicara, Kakashi nongol didepan pintu.

"Hei, Gaara! Naruto! Aku mau bicara sebentar." Katanya. Lalu Kakashi mengisyaratkan agar mereka berdua mengikutinya yang ternyata ke atap.

"Ada apa Mr. Hatake?" Tanya Naruto begitu sampai diatap. Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu Naruto"

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu pasti sudah mendengar dari Gaara tentang masa lalumu dan siapa kamu sebenarnya?" Tanyanya dan tersenyum saat melihat Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Huft…baguslah kalau begitu karena aku tidak usah menjelaskannya lagi."

"Baiklah, sebagai perkenalan Nama saya Hatake Kakashi dan saya adalah guru pengendalian sihir di Wizard Konoha School. Saya diperintahkan kesini oleh Hokage untuk memberimu sedikit dasar mengenai sihir." Kata Kakashi, membuat Naruto cengo.

"Ja…jadi saya akan belajar sihir?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah…sebenarnya hanya dasar saja, untuk pengendalian sihirmu." Jelas Kakashi.

"Baiklah, untuk permulaan kita harus mengetahui dulu apa bakat alammu?"

"Eng…kalau soal itu, saya sendiri belum tahu" Kata Naruto. Tiba-tiba Gaara yang sejak tadi diam menyahut.

"Dia mempunyai bakat alam berbicara dengan hewan dan yang satunya belum aku tahu" Kata Gaara membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan perkataannya. Dia menyeringai walaupun tidak tampak karena wajahnya tertutup masker. 'Jadi, dia yah orangnya? Wah, kebetulan sekali' Batin Kakashi.

"Oh, berbicara dengan hewan. Bagus juga! Begini Naruto, aku mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang pengendalian sihir padamu." Naruto memandang Kakashi penuh perhatian "Kemampuan sihir tiap orang berbeda-beda. Ada yang sangat besar sehingga susah untuk dikendalikan dan ada pula yang sangat kecil maka dari itu dua ahli sihir yang bernama Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju menyegel kekuatan sihir pada benda-benda sihir supaya kemampuan sihir seseorang setara, maka dari itu jika seseorang ingin menggunakan sihir harus menggunakan benda-benda sihir"

"Benda-benda sihir seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah, benda-benda sihir seperti kalung yang kamu pakai itu adalah benda sihir. Dan ini adalah benda sihirku" Kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung berwarna hitam ditangannya. "Satu lagi yang harus kamu ingat Naruto, sihir itu adalah kekuatan yang luar biasa yang hanya bisa dirasakan dengan hati bukan nafsu. Sihir adalah perasaanmu bukan nafsumu, ingat itu baik-baik!" Kata Kakashi mengakhiri pembicaraannya karena lonceng telah berbunyi. Sambil berjalan kekelasnya Naruto berpikir 'Sihir adalah hati bukan nafsu, Hm..aneh juga tapi menarik!' Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

**To Be Continued……**

**Huft…Akhirnya selesai juga,, capek!!**

**Ai juga sedikit bingung! Bagaimana nantinya kalau Naru ke Jepang!**

**Dan Ah, gomen karena dichap ini gak ada Sasunaru karena berhubung Sasukenya lagi disegel sama si Bakoro!**

**Tenang aja nanti Ai bebasin si Sasu itu deh!**

**Oh, iya Ai juga ada rencana buat Time Skip di chap depan, langsung aja ke Jepang!**

**Oh, iya Review dong Senpai-senpai yang terhormat**

**Biar Ai lebih semangat ngelanjutin ficnya…**

**~Airu Haruza~**

**~_^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Otanjoubi Omedette, Naruto

**A/N**

**Wu****ah!!!!! Ai minta maap yang sebesar-besarnya. Rencananya bab ini Naru sudah keJepang tapi, walaupun sudah di time skip tetap aja jadinya kepanjangan. Sekali lagi Ai minta maap! Ini diluar perkiraan Ai. Tapi tenang aja chap depan judulnya benar-benar Jepang kok! Tenang aja!**

**The Wizard**

**Chap ****5**

**Otanjoubi Omedette, Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**** Tuh! Punya dia! *Melirik Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/fantasy**

**Warning : Yaoi/Shounen ai/Typo banget.**

** Mind to RnR?**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

** MinaKushi**

**Summary :**** Nun jauh, di sebuah kastil ditengah hutan sepasang mata onix terbuka lebar. Dia tersenyum "Hm…akhirnya sihirmu aktif Otanjoubi Omedette, Naruto" katanya pelan lalu mata onix itu menutup kembali**

Tak terasa sudah tujuh bulan berlalu, dan itu semakin mendekati ulang tahunnya yang ke 15. Tak terasa pula Naruto banyak belajar tentang pengendalian sihirnya nanti. Sekarang, fansnya semakin gila mengincarnya. Kebanyakan bertanya tentang ulang tahunnya yang sebentar lagi, membuat Naruto tidak tenang berada dikelas jadi, dia menghabiskan waktunya diatap bersama Kyubi atau Gaara dan Kakashi. Atau dia belajar pengendalian dasar sihir pada Kakashi yang ternyata sangat menarik Naruto.

"Naru-chan, kapan pesta ulang tahunmu? Aku harus kesalon untuk mempersiapkan diri nih?" kata seorang gadis dengan gaya genit mendekati Naruto sedangkan yang didekati merinding lalu secepatnya kabur dari tempat itu.

"Dasar Orang gila!!! Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau sikap mereka itu membuatku takut saja" sungutnya setelah berhasil ke tempat aman. Atap maksudnya.

"Yah, namanya juga fans Naru, kamu harus bersabar" kata Kyubi didalam tas.

"Huh! Bersabar bagaimana? Yang ada itu bikin pusing" kata Naruto memutar boal matanya kesal sekali.

"Sedang kesal Namikaze?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Huh! Ada apa Sabaku?" tanya Naruto tambah kesal melihat Gaara.

"Menikmati pemandangan sama denganmu" katanya datar nyaris tanpa emosi.

"Memangnya kau lihat aku sedang menikmati pemandangan apa?? Dasar bodoh!" teriak Naruto tambah kesal.

"Oh, tunggu dulu Namikaze! Tunggu dulu! Aku sudah sering kali mengatakan padamu untuk mengontrol emosimu itu!" kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam saja tapi sirat matanya masih sangat kesal.

"Pengendalian emosi itu sangat penting kalau ingin menggunakan sihir" jelas Kakashi. "Dan kamu…."

"Iya, aku tahu. Bisa tidak kalian diam sebentar!" potong Naruto kesal.

"Aku diam" kata Gaara. Sedangkan Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran. 'Hm..Badmood rupanya'

"Ada masalah Namikaze?" tanya Kakashi hati-hati. Naruto menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Banyak, kalian dulu bilang pada saat umurku 15 tahun aku akan ke Jepang. Dan sekarang tinggal sebulan lagi ulang tahunku yang ke 15 dan masalahnya aku belum member tahu apa-apa pada ayah." kata Naruto frustasi.

"Oh, jadi itu masalahnya! Kamu kan bisa memberitahunya"

"Tidak segampang itu Mr. Hatake."

"Lalu?"

"Yah! Masalahnya setiap kali aku mengajak ayah bercerita tentang ibu pasti ayah marah-marah duluan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku jadi pusing."

"Jangan bicarakan tentang ibumu kalau begitu" kata Gaara.

"Bagaimana bisa? Semua ini kan bermula dari ibuku yang penyihir?" teriak Naruto lebih kencang saking putus asanya.

"Begini Namikaze, kamu bicara pelan-pelan dulu. Cari waktu yang tepat, lalu bicara pelan-pelan." kata Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Hm…Baiklah, nanti aku coba" kata Naruto membuat Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Jadi, kita latihan lagi hari ini?"

"Yah, baiklah" kata Naruto agak malas karena pelajaran kali ini pengendalian emosi yang sangat susah untuk dilakukannya. Dia ingat waktu pertama kali diajar oleh Kakashi tentang cara memakai sihirnya. Dia seperti orang bodoh disuruh menggengam kalungnya sambil berharap supaya dia bisa terbang. Merasa sangat bodoh, dia hanya berharap setengah setengah yang tidak memberikan efek apa-apa. Dan pada saat dia mencoba entah untuk yang keberapa kali akhirnya, dia berhasil walaupun cuma membuat kalungnya bersinar.

"Ingat, Namikaze dalam memakai sihir kamu harus menggunakan perasaan dan control emosimu yang sangat suka meledak itu." kata Kakashi memperingatkan Naruto entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Sampai-sampai Naruto merasa bosan karena penjelasan Kakashi yang berulang terus.

"Iya, langsung saja keintinya Mr. Hatake." kata Naruto tidak sabar membuat Kakashi menghela napas melihat tingkah calon muridnya yang temperamental.

"Terserah apa katamu" kata Kakashi akhirnya. Dia lalu mengenggam kalungnya, kalung itu bersinar dan tiba-tiba disekeliling Naruto sudah berubah menjadi tempat lain. Tempat yang sangat indah air terjun dan rerumputan hijau. "Nah! Sekarang kamu harus bermeditasi disini! Berusahalah kendalikan emosimu itu!"

"Hm…" gumam Naruto tidak jelas lau segera menuju air terjun dan duduk diatas sebuah batu memejamkan matanya untuk memulai meditasinya.

**xx~_^xxx~_^xx**

"Ayah, Naru amau bicara sesuatu pada ayah" kata Naruto pada ayahnya setelah selesai makan malam. Minato menoleh melihat putranya, dia menghela napas dan berkata "Kamu mau bicara tentang ibu lagi yah? Ayah sudah bilang bahwa ayah…."

"Tidak tahu apa-apa!!!" Potong Naruto, dia merasa kesal sekali dengan ayahnya sekarang, lalu dengan emosi dia berbicara pada ayahnya sebenarnya berteriak "Kenapa ayah bohong pada Naru? Ayah bilang ayah tidak tahu apa-apa soal ibu padahal ayah sangat tahu semua tentang ibu." teriak Naruto, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Minato terpaku pada tempatnya mendengar anaknya. Lalu dengan sura serak karena menahan tangis Naruto melanjutkan "Ayah, Naru tahu bahwa ibu adalah penyihir"

Kalimat yang sangat menyeramkan bagi seorang Namikaze Minato! Dia hanya bisa tertegun ditempatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Terlalu kaget sekaligus sangat takut. Naruto masih terisak-isak. Setelah beberapa menit Minato akhirnya kembali dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Eng…Naru, bagaima…na ka..mu ta..hu ten..tang ibu…mu?" tanya Minato terbata-bata. Masih dengan terisak-isak Naruto menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, dia lalu menceritakan semuanya dari awal bertemu dengan Gaara lalu mendapatkan kalung dan mendapat mimpi yang buruk dan kemudian tentang Kakashi yang mengajarinya. Tentu saja hal ini sangat mengagetkan Minato yang duduk membeku seakan waktu berhenti disekelilingnya. Setelah Naruto selesai bercerita dengan suara seperti orang tercekik Minato bertanya lagi "Jadi, kamu akan kedunia Jepang itu?" Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kamu!!!" teriak Minato yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya." Kamu tidak boleh ke dunia itu Naruto. Tidak! Tidak boleh!" marahnya.

"Tapi kenapa ayah? Bukankah disana juga dunia ibu?" kata Naruto heran melihat ayahnya yang melotot.

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi ayah melarangmu untuk kedunia itu dan satu lagi ayah minta kamu jangan bergaul lagi dengan temanmu yang bernama Gaara itu juga guru barumu yang bernama Hatake itu." tegas Minato lalu melangkah meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang heran dengan sikap ayahnya itu. Dari kejauhan Minato hanya memandang sedih pada anaknya.

"Maafkan ayah Naru, ayah tidak bermaksud untuk mencegahmu tapi ayah tidak mau kehilangan kamu lagi."

**xx~_^xxx~_^xx**

"Minato, berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga anak kita baik-baik. Aku tidak mau Naruto mengalami hal yang sama denganku" Kata seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dipangkuannya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, darah mengalir keras di bagian perutnya. Dia melihat sekilas bayi yang sedang tertidur nyenyak diatas rerumputan.

"Kamu jangan bicara dulu Kushina, lukamu sangat parah" Kata Minato dengan suara tercekat. Kushina hanya tersenyum memandang suaminya merasa waktunya sudah sangat dekat dia menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Ingat! Minato jangan pernah biarkan Naruto kembali lagi di dunia ini. Pergilah kalian jauh-jauh dari sini! Dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu rahasia ini cukup kamu saja!"

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus membawa Naruto meninggalkan tempat ini?"

"Karena……"

Minato langsung terbangun napasnya tersengal-sengal, sambil memndang berkeliling dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Sambil berjalan dia memikirkan mimpinya barusan "Kushina, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bisa menjaga Naruto seperti katamu."

**xx~_^xxx~_^xx**

"Tampaknya anda sedang badmood tingkat tinggi Namikaze?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat muka Naruto tertekuk persis seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika.

"Bukan urusanmu Mr. Hatake" kata Naruto kasar.

"Hm…biar kutebak! Tadi malam kamu bicara dengan ayahmu dan dia melarangmu! Apakah aku benar Namikaze?" kata Gaara datar.

"Hikz…hikz…benar!" isak Naruto "Tadi malam aku sudah mencoba bicara, aku memberitahu semuanya dan ayah langsung marah besar, dia melarangku untuk ke Jepang entah dengan alasan apa. Aku bingung sekarang!"

"Hm…jadi dia melarangmu? Membingungkan!" kata Kakashi.

"Sudah! Kamu tidak usah memikirkan itu dulu, ulang tahunmu masih sebulan lagi, jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk membujuk ayahmu."

"Kamu benar Gaara, pokoknya aku akan terus membujuk ayah agar mengizinkanku." kata Naruto berapi-api.

"Yah! Sekarang ayo, kembali belajar. Pengendalian emosimu belum stabil." kata Kakashi.

"Kok itu lagi seh?" Protes Naruto karena sudah sebulan ini dia belajar pengendalian emosi. Gaara maju dan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Dengan orang yang sangat temperamental kayak kamu tidak mungkin menguasai pengendalian emosi dengan cepat."

"Iya, iya aku mengerti" sungutnya. Lalu Kakashi kembali menggenggam kalungnya dan sejurus kemudian mereka sudah berada ditempat dengan background air terjun.

**xx~_^xxx~_^xx**

"Ayah! Tolong izinkan Naru untuk ke Jepang!" Kata Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya selama tiga minggu berturut-turut. Dan jawaban ayahnya tetap sama selama tiga minggu itu. Membuat Naruto jadi jengkel sendiri dengan ayahnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau ayah tidak mau mengizinkan Naru. Tapi, ada izin atau tidak Naru akan tetap pergi!" Kata Naruto jengkel.

"Naruto! Kamu jangan berani-berani melawan ayah!"

"Kalau begitu, beritahu Naru alasan kenapa ayah melarang Naru ke Jepang!"

"Er-itu……"

"Nah! Ayah tidak punya alasan apa-apa kan? Pokoknya Naru akan tetap pergi! Titik!" kata Naruto lalu beranjak meninggalkan ayahnya. 'Seandainya ayah dapat memberitahumu Naruto' gumam Minato sedih melihat anaknya.

**xx~_^xxx~_^xx**

"KYAAAA!!!!!!! Naru-chan, besok adalah ulang tahunmu! Terimalah ini" teriak seorang gadis sambil memberikan kado kepada Naruto yang baru saja tiba disekolah.

"Tidak! Terima hadiahku saja yah!!"

"Nggak, aku saja"

"Er-a..ku, aku harus pergi!" kata Naruto sambil kabur dari kejaran para fans gilanya itu.

"Wah! Susah juga yah orang tenar!" kata Kakashi sedangkan Gaara hanya diam.

"Cih! Dasar fans gila, membuatku merinding saja." rutuk Naruto kesal.

"Naruto, apakah kamu sudah siap besok?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah siap."

"Baguslah!"

.

.

.

"Naruto!" suara Minato membangunkan anaknya. Naruto bangun dengan malas-malasan.

"Hm…ada apa yah? Naru masih ngantuk."

"Ada yang ayah ingin bicarakan denganmu sayang."

"Er-harus sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik jam dikamarnya, jam 11.50 pm.

"Iya, sekarang!" tegas ayahnya. Mau tidak mau Naruto Naruto mengikuti ayahnya kehalaman belakang. Bulan keperakan sedang bersinar terang.

"Ada apa yah?"

"Hm…kamu besok tetap akan pergi ke Jepang!"

"Iya, dan kalau ayah tetap tidak mengizi…."

"Aku mengizinkanmu Naruto" kata Minato membuat Naruto tercengang.

"Apakah benar yah?" tanya Naruto yidak percaya, Minato hanya mengangguk sambil memandang bulan purnama di atas. Naruto sangat senang melihat ayahnya setuju.

"Tapi, sebelum kamu pergi ada yang ingin ayah sampaikan padamu"

"Apa itu ayah?"

"Er-kamu harus……"

Teng…teng…teng……tepat tanggal 10 Oktober

Tiba-tiba kalung Naruto bersinar sangat terang, hampir membutakan mata. Dan dilangit seperti ada jutaan bintang jatuh. Angin bertiup, Minato terlonjak kaget mendapati putranya sekarang melayang ditengah halaman belakang dengan kalung bersinar yang sekarang membungkus tubuh Naruto. Minato hanya terpaku pada tempatnya melihat kejadian itu. Sementara dari kejauhan dua pasang mata mengamati kejadian itu. "Wah, menarik! Sihirnya mulai aktif" kata laki-laki bermasker itu sedangkan yang satunya hanya menggumam "Otanjoubi Omedette Naruto". Setelah sepuluh menit, cahaya yang membungkus tubuh Naruto berangsur-angsur menghilang dan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mendarat di halaman. Minato mendekati anaknya. Cemas! Tapi, sepertinya Naruto pingsan, kemudian dia membopong anaknya masuk kerumah.

Nun jauh, di sebuah kastil ditengah hutan sepasang mata onix terbuka lebar. Dia tersenyum "Hm…akhirnya sihirmu aktif, Otanjoubi Omedette Naruto" katanya pelan lalu mata onix itu menutup kembali.

**xx~_^xxx~_^xx**

Pagi yang indah, walaupun sudah memasuki bulan oktober. Cuaca menjadi agak dingin. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya merasa tidurnya nyenyak sekali semalam tadi. Dia menggeliat tapi, seperti ada yang menahannya. Dia melirik kesampingnya dan ukh! Silau. Ternyata itu adalah rambut ayahnya. Rupanya semalam ayah tidur bersamanya. Naruto bangun pelan-pelan tapi ayahnya tiba-tiba bangun.

"Eh, Naruto kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Minato.

"Sadar? Memangnya semalam aku kenapa yah?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Jadi, kamu tidak mengingat kejadian semalam?" tanya Minato balik lebih heran lagi.

"Memangnya aku kenapa semalam?"

"Kamu melayang terus bersinar-sinar"

"Hah! Masa?" katanya tidak percaya.

"Iya, oh Selamat ulang tahun sayang!" kata Minato sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Ah, terima kasih ayah"

"Ini kadomu, hari ini kamu jadi pergi kan?" tanya Minato, Naruto mengangguk. Lalu dia membuka kadonya.

"Apa ini yah?" tanya Naruto heran melihat benda ditangannya. Sebuah kotak kayu dengan ukiran yang sangat indah.

"Itu adalah benda dari ibumu." kata Minato lalu membuka kotak kayu itu. Dan muncullah cahaya dari kotak itu, dan tampaklah sebuah cermin di penutupnya dan ditengah-tengah ada tiga buah boneka. Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang menggendong bayi kecil. Bunyi musik mengalun merdu, tiga boneka itu bergerak. Sedangkan cermin itu menunjukkan seperti televisi gambar-gambar bergerak antara seorang perempuan berambut merah menggendong bayi berambut pirang, disebelahnya seorang laki-laki pirang tertawa-tawa. Bahagia! Yah itulah kata-kata yang pas. Naruto tak kuasa membendung air matanya melihat ini semua "Ibu……" gumamnya pelan. Minato hanya mengusap-usap kepala anaknya lembut.

**xx~_^xxx~_^xx**

"Naru, berangkat dulu yah!" kata Naruto memeluk ayahnya, berpamitan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang!" kata Minato sedih.

"Baik, ayah. Tapi ayah jangan sedih. Kalau Naru libur Naru pasti kesini." kata Naruto menghibur ayahnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan kopernya tak lupa membawa hewan kesayangannya Kyubi lalu segera berangkat. Dia berjanji bertemu dengan Kakashi dengan Gaara lima meter dari gerbang sekolah karena berhubung ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya pasti para fans gilanya itu tidak akan membiarkannya bebas. Naruto melihat Gaara berdiri di bawah pohon bersama Kakashi, dia pun turun.

"Hai, Namikaze! Selamat ulang tahun" kata Kakashi.

"Ah, terima kasih Mr. Hatake"

"Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Panggil aku Kakashi-sensei karena, aku akan segera menjadi gurumu nanti."

"Hm…baiklah Kakashi-sensei."

"Ayo, kita segera berangkat" kata Gaara.

"Yosh! Aku siap!" kata Naruto semangat.

**To Be Continued……**

**Woi!!!!percaya nggak! Ini adalah fic tercepat yang Ai updet *lompat-lompat tidak jelas***

**Ai senang banget, perlu dicatet nih di buku Muri *dilempar karena Narsis***

**Oh, iya sekali lagi Ai minta maap karena rencana Ai nggak berjalan lancer ada yang mampet kali *emang selokan***

**Tapi, Ai janji Chap depan si Naru dah ada di Jepang deh!**

**But before that Ripiu dulu dong!**

**Kalo nggak di ripiu Ai bakalan Hiatus dan ngambek!**

**Plz Review!!!!**

**~Airu Haruza~**

**~_^**


End file.
